1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to underwater communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to multiple medium underwater communication devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to conduct underwater activities such as scuba diving safely, persons conducting the activity need to effectively communicate with each other. However, it is often difficult to speak with others due to common breathing equipment used during the underwater activities. Therefore, several different types of communication devices have been created to help divers communicate effectively with one another. Due to the fact that sound travels approximately four times as fast in water as compared to air, underwater communication devices have been designed to communicate through sound vibrations. The following previously issued United States patents disclose several of these underwater communication devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,734 issued to Fish, discloses a Directional Sound Signaling Device. This invention comprises an elongated tube housing with a cylindrical metal piston contained within the tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,810 issued to Knight, discloses an Underwater Communication Device and Methods. This invention comprises a striker rod contained in a rigid tubular housing. The benefits of this device include the unintentional rattling of the device while a skin diver is swimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,736 issued to Gold, discloses an Underwater Signaling Device. This device is used by divers and comprises a container with loosely-packed or freely-moving objects in a cylindrical container. The invention also discloses an additional benefit of being made of brightly colored or florescent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,691 issued to Oehem, discloses an Underwater Signaling Device and Method. This invention comprises a cylindrical chamber containing a projectile no less than half the inner diameter of the cylindrical chamber.
The above underwater communication devices have been designed to communicate by sound vibrations due to the well know fact that sound vibrations travel for great distances in water. However, the above underwater communication devices lack means for visually communicating in dimly lit water.
Divers routinely use separate watertight battery operated lamps to illuminate underwater areas that may be dimly lit and also use them to visually communicate with one another. However, divers often dive in conditions where they do not expect to encounter dimly lit conditions and therefore do not equip themselves with a watertight battery operated lamp relying on natural light to allow body language communication between the divers. Unfortunately, divers may unexpectedly find themselves in dimly lit water and can communicate by sound with one of the above devices but cannot locate the party communicating to them due to dimly lit conditions, resulting in increasing the odds of accident. Therefore, there is a need for an underwater communication device that provides means for communicating by sight as well as by sound in a convenient easily maintained device.
To fulfill the foregoing need as well as others, the claimed invention provides an underwater communication device.
An objective of the claimed invention is to provide an underwater communication device having means for communicating in multiple mediums.
Another objective of the claimed invention is to provide a multiple medium underwater communication device that is easily maintained.
A further objective of the claimed invention is to provide a low complexity multiple medium underwater communication device with means for visual communication incorporated with a device suited for audible communication.
To achieve the foregoing objectives as well as others, an under water communication device is provided. The underwater communication device comprises a rigid housing having a seat structure for receiving a chemiluminescent glow stick on an outer face of the housing and a loop structure on a second outer face of the housing for attachment to another object. A projectile resides within the rigid housing such that movement of the housing will cause the projectile to move within the housing impacting an inner surface of the housing causing sound vibrations. A chemiluminescent glow stick is engaged with the seat structure, illumination of the glow stick providing means for visual underwater communication. A means for maintaining engagement of the glow stick with the seat structure of the rigid housing maintains the glow stick against the seat structure.
The device may be used in underwater communication in two distinctly different ways. First, the device may be used to communicate to others by way of sound. A person using the device can shake the device causing the projectile within the housing to move about impacting the inner walls of the housing producing sound. The device can also be used to visually communicate with others underwater. Glow sticks of different colors can be used in underwater communication to signify a certain meaning to those viewing the glow stick. More than one glow stick can be used in the device to allow the user to conveniently carry glow sticks of different colors to communicate different messages to other divers, improving underwater communication.